darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mound-makers
The Mound-makers is a covenant in Dark Souls III. Requirements To join the covenant as early as possible, the player must not have fought the Curse-rotted Greatwood before joining. The Greatwood may be defeated at no penalty once the covenant is joined. If the Greatwood has already been defeated, the covenant will become available again by following an NPC questline that can only be fully completed after defeating two of the four Lords of Cinder. How to join The Mound-makers can be joined in the Undead Settlement. By navigating to a hidden area patrolled by numerous Thralls, the player can discover a non-hostile Hollow Manservant carrying an empty cage on its back. By examining the hollow, the player will enter the cage and be transported to the Pit of Hollows, below the Curse-rotted Greatwood's boss arena. This Manservant will be hostile if the Greatwood has been confronted or defeated, and thus cannot be interacted with. Once there, the player must talk to Holy Knight Hodrick, who stands next to the covenant's Sacrificial Altar and who will give them the Mound-makers covenant item. If talked to again, he will give the player a Homeward Bone, which is required to leave the area without using the Darksign or committing suicide. If the player has fought and defeated the Curse-rotted Greatwood, killing Hodrick in the process, the only other way to join the covenant is to follow Sirris of the Sunless Realms' questline. Once Hodrick is defeated in Sirris's world, the covenant item will be rewarded. Benefits When the covenant item is equipped, the player will take on the appearance of a Mad Phantom, and their summon sign and aura will take on a purple color. As a Mad Phantom, the player may invade or be summoned into a world, where they will be considered hostile by all other factions; if summoned via a White Sign Soapstone, basic enemies in the host's world will react to the player's presence. In order to successfully complete an online session, the player must defeat either the Host of Embers, or a certain number of phantoms of any affiliation. Depending on the number of players already present in the host's world upon entering it, the requirement may increase to up to 3 phantoms. Therefore, unlike red invaders or blue territory defenders who must defeat the Host of Embers in order to achieve victory, a purple phantom may choose to slay phantoms allied with the host, or invaders who are attempting to defeat the host, and achieve their objective regardless. Conversely, however, the player must land the killing blow on a target to qualify, killing a target via secondary methods such as knocking them off of a cliff does not count. Successfully completing an online session will reward the player with a Vertebra Shackle, which can be offered to the altar in the Pit of Hollows to rank up within the covenant. The method of entering the host's world has no effect on what the Mound-maker must do to complete the session. Further rewards are granted upon leveling up: Notes *If summoned via White Sign Soapstone, mad phantoms will use invader spawn points rather than appearing where the sign was placed. Category:Covenants